


Shouldn't You Be In Bed ?

by Dulin



Series: The Endless Conversations Arc [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulin/pseuds/Dulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothy interrupts Zechs' and Mariemeia's conversation. It's time for little girls to go to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't You Be In Bed ?

“Shouldn’t you be in bed ?”

Both Mariemeia and Zechs gave a start when a new voice broke into a silence that was on the verge of becoming uncomfortable.

“Miss Dorothy !”

Mariemeia jumped on her feet, tiredness and manners seemingly forgotten, which earned her a frown from Dorothy. Thankfully, she stopped herself short of running towards the newcomer and crossed her little hands behind her back.

“We were talking … I did not see the time. I am sorry.”

Zechs got up from his chair, breathing more freely now that Mariemeia was a few feet away.

“I am afraid it is my fault, Miss Catalonia. I held Miss Khushrenada back. I will have to apologize to Lady Une for keeping her up past her bedtime.”

Mariemeia pouted when bedtime was mentioned, but politely didn’t interrupt.

“Mr. Merquise. It’s been a long time,” Dorothy said from the door.

She was not wearing a gown, and Zechs did not remember seeing her at the party.

“Indeed,” he answered. “How have you been, Miss Catalonia ?”

She laughed. The sound crawled on Zechs’ skin.

“Mr. Merquise, we came close to destroying the world together. Call me Dorothy.”

Zechs nodded.

“Then you must call me Zechs, Dorothy. As you said, our history allows a bit of familiarity, doesn’t it ?”

“You know that I cannot do that, Mr. Milliardo.”

Zechs took a step back, almost bumping into the chair he had just left, and looked down.

“Don’t call me that way.”

“As you wish,” she answered with a shrug. “Mariemeia, Une is waiting for you. And do not stare. It is rude.”

Mariemeia looked away hastily and had the decency to blush.

“Good night, Miss Khushrenada.”


End file.
